thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas and the Fish
'''Thomas and the Fish '''is the eighth episode of The Dark Days of Thomas the Tank Engine. Plot "I'm just telling you two that it is absolutely wrong for the Fat Controller to make ME. ME. Pull that annual catch of fish," Thomas was complaining to Percy and Toby one summer's day. "The Fat Controller knows you are reliable, and that we can manage without you," Toby replied. "We did three times; in 1960 after crashing into the stationmaster's house, 1980 when you had to be overhauled, and when you went to York in 1990," Percy added. "Besides, both BoCo and David are busy on the Main Line. Edward then had to run the passenger service." "I know, I know, but I don't like the smell." There was a silence before Percy asked, "and why exactly do you hate the smell of fish?" "Actually, I'm glad you asked," Thomas smiled, and he began. It was in the March of 1915 on the London, Brighton, and South Coast Railway. It was my second year seeing all this fish, but the first that I was allowed to work with. Everyday, no matter what happened, I always went up to London at least once. The Dock Manager came to see us one day. "A new LB&SCR E2 is being built," he announced, and we whistled, "but for the meantime, you five must cooperate with the trucks, and work your hardest." We argeed. "Now, No. 100, you will stay and sort the yard until we can get you repaired. Nos. 102 and 103 you can take loads twice the size to London. Nos. 101 and 104, both of you can work alone, and please show No. 104 the dirt on handling fish vans," and the Dock Manager returned to his office. No. 102 and No. 103 were quick to shunt their trucks and head to London, whilst No. 101 showed me the way. "Now then, this requires careful handling and you need to know your speed," he told me. I shunted as carefully as I could, and he proceeded to tell me more instructions. "The line may be bumpy, but it's due for maintence later this year, so be careful." "I understand," I replied, and he watched me set off. I was running well, I thought the trucks were behaved and under control. But they weren't. "On, on, on, on!" they began, and gradually getting louder, they pushed me! I had not expected this, and didn't know what to do." "Help!" I shouted and blew my whistle. My Driver applied my brakes, and the signalman diverted me into the station siding. "Oh no!" Fish flew and landed on me. Boxes of fish could be found all around me, and the ice was cold, and though it was a hot summer day, it felt cold and uncomfortable. "I don't like this," I moaned, "are you alright?" "We're fine," my Fireman replied. No. 101 came as soon as he could, took the vans to London, and helped me home. "After that, I had a couple of mishaps with fish, and when the fishing season was over, I never ever wanted to meet fish vans again." "And you did." "Yes." Characters *Thomas *No. 101 *Percy *Toby *No. 100, 102, and 103 (non-speaking roles) *Daisy (cameo) Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Dark Days of Thomas the Tank Engine